Reality of a Ninja
by TNM-Writer
Summary: It had started out a childish wish. One that, in a moment of longing, I had acted on. I had never expected that it would have worked. That I could actually use Chakra, use the Great Fireball Jutsu - let it be said that there was only a little spark of flame, not even a finger sized fireball. And then my blanket caught on fire, and reality hit. T for safety! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto wikia, or Leafninja! Just putting that out there.**

**/**

**Chapter One – Chakra **

**/**

You could say that it started out as a childish whim that wouldn't leave me alone. You could say I had a stroke of Knowingness. You could say I was crazy. To me, the truth was one thing; it had been an idiotic, fantastical dream that I had known I would never accomplish, but had been a moronic _child_ and done it anyway. But you know what happened? It actually worked.

After spending weeks upon weeks, fantasizing about being a ninja in the Naruto world (I was only thirteen, a year after Naruto graduated, after all!) and actually writing stories about what I would do. Then, I decided to try and mold chakra in my room and use the Great Fireball Jutsu that Sasuke used. I had done the handsigns given to me by Narutopedia, and you know what happened?

A spark. A motherfucking spark that landed on my fake-fur covers and nearly set it on fire. As the initial split second shock wore off, I threw myself on top of the flame, as if I was trying to smother it with my boobs. It burned, hell yeah it burned, but the flame was effectively smothered by my B-cup breasts.

And then the realization of what I had just done hit me.

I had just used Chakra. I had done a fucking jutsu. I. Had. Used. Chakra.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping off the bed, pumping a fist into the air; my chest bounced, and suddenly, I realized I was burned. "OWW! Fuc-"

"Quinn?" My mother's voice called up the stairs. "I smelt something burning, are you playing with my lighter again?"

I rolled my eyes, not even trying to self-deny that I was a near pyro. "Yeah, Mom, sorry! I'll put it back!"

And then I proceeded to pass out. Later, I would realize I didn't have the Chakra capacity to fuel such a jutsu easily, and I should have expected something like this to happen. But I hadn't thought about it, and when I woke up, it was with a headache, five in the morning, and I was half hanging off my bed.

/

Most of the day during school was spent not listening, and writing down things to do. After the initial shock and excitement that it hadn't been a dream – curtesy of the burn on my chest – I realized if I ever actually wanted to be a Kunoichi, I had to start acting like one. Which meant getting in shape, and while I wasn't fat, I wasn't the thinnest person in the world, either.

First, I wrote down everything I knew about Chakra. After five things, I was stuck. This was a horrid realization, that I knew next to nothing, really, about Chakra. I should know this stuff, I was a Narutard! I needed to do research.

We had Gym today, too, and for once, I actually tried. And then realized I had the physical ability of a mouse. That wasn't a good thing in Shinobi, I needed to be fit. I also needed to learn martial arts, weaponry, healing, (basics, unless I decided to be a medic-nin) and all the other stuff. I was basically a Civilian trying to use Rasengan. The realization that I was useless hit me like a bullet to the head; _I was useless_. Worse than Season 1 Sakura.

I started another list. Everything I needed to know, and as I racked my brain, it was surprisingly a lot. I needed physics, as I remembered the questions on the test during the Chunin Exams. Something about trajectory, and speed per minute. I had Ds and Cs on my report cards. I needed to shape up, and dropped the pen in my hand. Making lists in class wouldn't help.

Ripping out another piece of notebook paper, I looked up at the whiteboard where a complicated math problem lay, and started to take notes. And got looks from the people who sat at my table, who knew I would rather die than actually do math.

This day was turning out to be worse and worse as it went on.

/

_To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: (1) the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies._

My eyes scanned my laptop screen, reading through the 'Introductory of Chakra' on . This was what had come up when I Googled it, and was the most thorough site I could find on the matter. Most people wouldn't go into such detail about Chakra, but I guess some people were just so crazy about it, that they did. Or they figured out it was real, too, like me.

_The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style. For more on elemental chakra and jutsu, __**click here**__._

I didn't bother clicking. I needed the basics first, and this was regular Chakra for me. The picture of the Chakra pathway system next to the text helped me along.

_For Taijutsu the ninja does not need to necessarily use chakra, as some attacks merely use the stamina required to carry out the attack. For Ninjutsu the ninja's chakra control will determine how much chakra is used on the technique. For ninja with excellent chakra control, they will use the minimum amount with nothing wasted. For ninja with poor chakra control, they will expend more chakra than needed to accomplish their jutsu._

Well, that explained what I had done wrong. First and foremost, I needed to expand my Chakra amount and get better control of it. No more repeats of the bed-fire, and at the thought of it, I rubbed the bandage on my chest that I had put on. It hadn't been a very severe burn, so I hadn't deemed it necessary to tell my parents about it. We couldn't pay for the medical bill anyway, if I went to the doctors.

_ Chakra flows through the body's chakra circulatory system. On a more microscopic level is these channels connecting all the vital points on the body. These small channel pathways travel between the cells of the body. They carry the generated chakra and allow the ninja to mold it. If these channels are severed, it is beyond the ability of even skilled medical ninja to repair._

Well, wasn't that morbid.

_On the large scale the chakra circulatory system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs also responsible for creating chakra. This system includes 361 tenketsu, which are tiny pin points through which the chakra flows. The chakra flow can be increased or decreased by manipulating these tenketsu._

Yeah, I knew that. The thought that I actually knew something useful made me smug slightly.

_The chakra circulatory system is only visible through the use of the Byakugan. The Sharingan can see general chakra flow, but not the internal system itself. The Byakugan and the Hyuuga clan's Juuken (Gentle Fist) attack style allows them to eject their chakra from their hands into the tenketsu of their opponents. This pressure will cause the tenketsu to close and block the flow of chakra. With enough tenketsu closed, the ninja's chakra flow will be almost nothing, eliminating their ability to use jutsu._

Note to self; never find a real life Hyuuga. That would be bad, very bad.

_Also because the system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs, pressure done against the tenketsu will also damage nearby organs. Because a ninja cannot train and strengthen their internal organs, such attacks can be devastating._

Yup. No Hyuugas for me, no sir. I was finished with the introductory now, and was onto 'Using Chakra'.

_ Focusing an equal and constant amount of chakra to a portion of the ninja's body allows them to attach their body to the touched object. This would allow them to walk up vertical surfaces. By expelling a continuous set amount from their feet in proportion to their body weight, the ninja can walk on water. Ninja can also focus chakra to specific limbs, which will increase the muscles' power and strength._

Chakra can also be extended from the body for attack and defense. This can take the form of the chakra strings used to manipulate puppets in Kugutsu no Jutsu. It can also be focused to a fine point for cutting, such as in Kabuto's chakra scalpel. It can also be used to form a defensive barrier in Chakra no Tate.

The chakra in the brain and sensory organs are also the primary target of Genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow. 

This was useful. So I could draw on my Chakra to my limbs, huh?

Closing my eyes, I held my hand out in front of me, and tried to focus pushing the warm, tingle I'd had since passing out yesterday to my hand. For ten minutes, I sat there, thinking like this, and almost began to think it had been a dream and I actually had been messing with Mom's lighter again. But when I opened my eyes, I gasped. Blue energy, nearly invisible, coated my hand. It was hardly there, but there all the same.

I felt exhausted, and let the control over my Chakra go, immediately sighing in relief. And then? Oh, I passed out again. Not a good thing, since I woke up on the floor.

**/**

**A/N: is an actual site. Everything used on here goes to that website, along with Narutopedia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto wikia, or Leafninja! Just putting that out there.**

**/**

**Chapter Two – Start of Training**

**/**

It's been three weeks since I discovered Chakra and I have been training my ass off. Every morning, I get up at three in the morning, no matter if it's a week day or not, put on some sweats and home-made weights that go on my wrists and ankles, and jog around the block. Yes, jog; not run, nor walk. And I end up sweating like a dog afterwards. If it's a week day, I pay attention during class, dutifully take notes, and when I get home, the first thing I do is my homework. School is getting easier, and I'm getting more C+s then I ever have before, which is a real step up from D-s and D+s. If there's no school, I go down to the neighborhood pool – which any one sane (i.e., not me) wouldn't swim in in the fall weather – and swim laps for hours. Then, I take a shower, and run/jog a few miles and back. Then, I go to the nearest gym and work out.

In the end, I think I'm coming along nicely. My Chakra capacity has gotten large enough that I'm able to do the Henge no Jutsu so far, as well as the Leaf Sticking exercise to gain more Chakra control. To my knowledge, an eight year old in the Naruto-world would be as good as me, if not better. I tried to let it not get to me, but my ego deflates a little every time I remember that fact.

I've gained some muscle – okay, a lot of muscle – and lost almost all of my baby fat. My arms, legs, stomach – hell, even my _ass_ is toned. I started shaving more than once a week, and started wearing my hair in a ponytail. I haven't changed my clothing style, which is 'baggy everything' but that hasn't stopped some – as in three – guys from staring at me now.

Guys are immature, and I doubt I shall ever have a real relationship with any. It would be better to forgo romance entirely.

Anyways, with my strawberry blonde hair out of my face all the time, I actually learned more. I was finally getting away from the dumb blonde jokes that had always plagued me for the fact that I had blonde hair and blue eyes.

At the moment, I was running laps around the football field in between my Middle school and the High school. I was on my fiftieth lap, and since it was Sunday, no one else was here. The wind was beginning to get chilly, at six in the morning, and I'd been here for an hour already. I was planning to hit the gym at noon.

As I took a pause at my starting point, grabbing my water bottle, and taking a few gulps of it, still jogging in place, I slowed, letting my muscles relax.

"Damn, you have a lot of stamina." A voice said behind me, and I spun around, angry at myself for not noticing someone had come. "You've been doing this for a while, and I only got here fifteen minutes ago!"

Standing behind me was a guy who was undoubtedly a few years older than I, though only taller than me by five or six inches. He had tanned skin, like he spent a lot of time outside, a lanky, toned body, around 5'12". He had dark red hair cut short, with a light red highlight on the left side of his bangs. Dark brown eyes peered at me, and he had a friendly smile on his face.

"I don't think we've met before." He said, walking over, and I noticed he had on sweats, and a football bag. He held out his hand to me. "I'm Colt Hanson. You are?"

I shook his hand once, before letting go. "Quinn Davies. Why were you watching me?"

"Well, it's not usual you see a girl out here on the weekends earlier than me, running laps. How old are you?" Colt asked, tilting his head and reminding her of a puppy.

"Thirteen. You?"

"Fifteen in three weeks, thank you very much." He sounded so smug about it. "You go to Shelton Middle?"

"Yeah." No calling him a dipshit. No calling him a dipshit. "I take it you go to Shelton High, then." Not a question, but he didn't seem to realize that.

Colt preened, puffing out his chest. "Yep, star quarterback for the Shelton High Lions! Have you ever seen me play?"

"I don't like football." I said matter-of-factly, and he deflated; this was amusing. "If you want the field, just ignore me, and I'll ignore you. Okay?"

I didn't wait for an answer, quickly turning and starting to run again, tossing the water bottle back in the grass. I was embarrassed beyond words, and had only not waited for an answer because I was blushing so hard. How could I have said that to a High school kid? And one that could easily beat me up, even with my newly gained muscles!

For the next few hours, I ran laps, ran up the bleachers and back, stretched, did body-losing exercises that I was getting good at, and watched Colt out of the corner of my eye. I had no idea what he was doing, as I didn't understand football at all, but it looked hard. When it came to noon, I started packing up my stuff to head to my bike. Colt came over once again.

"So, Quinn, where are you headed?" He asked curiously, and I wondered when we'd become close enough to divulge such information.

"The gym." I answered shortly, totted my bag, and walked back to my bike to hide my blushing face. I left him standing there, as I rode away.

Worst. Day. Ever.

/

The next week, Colt showed up earlier than last time to the field on Sunday. We ignored each other for the most part, sans his happy-go-lucky greeting to me when he came. And then he came the week after that a little earlier. And so on and so forth, until we came at the same time; four in the morning. Sometimes he would ask what I was training for, but I never gave him an answer. Sometimes, when I wasn't running or something like that, I was studying. And not just school stuff, but Shinobi stuff too.

Colt had started joining me on the bleachers, and we sometimes helped each other out when we were stuck.

"Why do you hang out with me every Sunday like this?" I finally questioned. "Don't you have better stuff to do than hang out with a thirteen year old?"

He gave me this look. "Well, I guess it's because you're the only one who doesn't expect something of me. You're just practically a stranger, so it's easier for me to not have the weight of expectations on my shoulders around you."

I regarded him silently for a moment. Then. "Okay."

I went back to studying physics.

/

Narutopedia was my major link to all of the jutsu used in the Manga and Anime. I had decided to up the standards in my jutsu skills (which consisted of Henge only at the moment) and was going to start practicing the simple Clone Technique, Bunshin no Jutsu. No, not Shadow Clones, like what Naruto uses, but simple Clones. The Genjutsu kind.

It took nearly a week for me to get three clones, and when I accomplished such, I had cheered and celebrated with setting a pile of leaves on fire. It was really nothing great, but to me, it was.

Three days later, I decided to try my hand at Tree Walking. I biked my way out to the nearest big crop of trees, which was scheduled to be chopped down in a few months to build a Wal-Mart. The thickest trees were in the middle and it took me twenty minutes to get there. I wondered if Colt would wonder where I was, since it was a Sunday, but the thought quickly disappeared when I got to the base of the tree I wanted to climb.

I guess I had always been a good tree climber, when I was actually climbing. I loved being up high, and feeling the wind, looking down at the tiny people below. That feeling had never left me, just been hidden. I hadn't climbed a tree in years now.

I reached down and took off my ankle weights and then did the same with my wrist weights, and abdomen weights. Then, I stilled, focusing my chakra to the pads of my feet. Cautiously, I put a foot against the bark. When sure I was sturdy enough, I put another one up, and found myself standing horizontally to the ground. Gravity threatened to pull me backwards, so I took another step forward, and was happy to find that it wasn't much work.

By noon, I was running up and down the trees, undersides of branches, and even jumping tree to tree. I guess it was true; the less Chakra you had, the more control you would be able to get. I like the idea of being able to control my Chakra easily.

I biked my way to the Gym, sweating still from the Chakra exhaustion. I had used a lot, and was tired.

Colt's truck was in a parking space at the gym. And he was waiting at the door, looking around worriedly. When he spotted me, I had no warning, and he had picked me up in a bear hug.

"I was so worried!" He whispered. "You didn't show up like usual, and you _always_ show up, and I got so worried! What if something had happened to you, what if you'd been kidnapped, what if- what if- what if-" He seemed to be stuck.

"Colt. I'm fine. I was doing some different training today is all. I was going to tell you next Sunday that I was changing the time I went to the field to Saturday night, noon till eight." I said to him. He sighed in relief. "Calm down. Seriously. I never knew you were such a mother hen."

Colt blushed, and put me down. "Sorry. I get worked up easily, though I usually don't show it…"

I smiled. "It's fine."

"So, see you Saturday night, then?" I nodded, and he smiled. "Okay. See you, Quinn."

As he drove away, I felt a pang in my heart. Even if he didn't know it, he was probably my first real friend since third grade, when I stopped being a social butterfly. Suddenly, I had the urge to tell him everything. About Chakra, Shinobi, and the reason I was training. I wanted to so much that I nearly ran after him.

But what if I told him, and he called me crazy? Never talked to me again? Called the crazy house?

But… What if he believed me?

I bit my lip, and turned, entering the gym. Resolve and determination filled me. I would tell him. Next Saturday night.

**/**

**A/N: I HEART REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO ANYONE WHO WONDERS, THIS **_**IS**_** A FANFICTION, THE NAURTO WORLD WILL COME LATER IN IT THOUGH! GOT IT? GOOD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto wikia, or Leafninja. I just borrow them.**

**/**

**Chapter Three – Spilling Secrets**

**/**

I was nervous, the time for me to head to the field looming over me as I biked over. I had spent most of the morning doing homework I hadn't finished yesterday night after school ended for the weekend, and had spent an hour or so at the gym. Now that it was time for me to tell Colt, I wondered if I was making the right decision. What if Colt wanted to train, too? That would be nice, but what if he couldn't access Chakra? There was no guarantee that everyone could use Chakra like I did, as to my knowledge, I was the only Ninja in the world (albeit one still in training).

The field was deserted, but Colt's big blue Chevy truck was parked in his usual spot, and I saw him carrying his bag into the field. I swallowed down any of my nerves, and forced myself forward.

"Hey Colt!" I said happily to the taller red head, as I parked my bike.

He turned, his dark brown eyes lighting up. "Quinn! For a moment there, I thought you hadn't come, haha."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would skip out on you again, numbskull. Come on, I gotta show you something."

He followed me curiously, and set his bag down on the ground next to mine. We were at the bag of the concrete bleachers, which was like a solid wall. This would be good.

"Colt, I never told you what I'm training for, have I?" I said softly.

"No, but its fine, you don't need to tell me." Colt told me reassuringly, his ever present smile as warm as the sun.

"I want to." I said firmly. "Let me ask you something; do you know about the Manga, Naruto?" Colt looked clueless. "Okay, then, have you ever seen the show Naruto, or Naruto Shippuuden?"

Colt blinked. "Yeah, I think I watched an episode of that Shi-thing. The ninjas, right?" I nodded. "Oh, I didn't know there was a beginning." I wanted to smack him, but refrained.

"Well, I absolutely love the Manga and show. One day, I was really, really bored, and decided to try and use a jutsu." He looked clueless again, making me sigh. "I'll explain that later. Anyways, to use jutsu, you need Chakra, the life force of _everything_. But, I thought Chakra wasn't real; just a figment of imagination that the author used in his stories. But you know what happened?"

"What?" Colt asked eagerly, looking like a five year listen to his favorite story.

"It worked." I said simply. "And I set my bed on fire because of it, but that's a different story. In the end, I realized that Chakra was real, that all the stuff they talked about in the show and Manga were real. So… I started training. I want to be a Kunoichi, see, a female Ninja. Last Sunday, I figured out how to do something in the books. Do you believe me?"

Colt bit his lip, looking down at me, who looked hopeful. "I-I think I'll need a little proof, Quinn…"

I nodded. "Okay. Watch and learn."

I turned to the bleacher wall, and placed my right foot onto it. It stuck. I started walking up the side of the bleachers, soon going from that to running across it. Colt was staring dumbstruck, jaw hanging. It was actually kind of funny. I found my way back to the ground, and stood nervously in front of him.

"So, uh… What do you think?" I asked, shifting on my feet.

"I… I think it's unbelievably awesome, and a part of me wants to learn it, too, but…I don't think I could actually kill someone…" He whispered the last part, and my heart thrummed; I had forgotten that he was like a teddy bear, unable to hurt a fly.

But did that mean he didn't have to learn? He could… Ideas were forming in my head already, running over the facts I knew.

"You don't _have_ to kill, though!" I said quickly, a beam of hope shining through in me. "There are these Ninjas called Medic-nin! They learn healing primarily, and are always there to heal their team! They never go to the front lines, because a team cant have their medic dying, who would heal them, but they are almost always the targets, be it secondary or first, because the enemy knows it'll cripple the team without their medic, so you'd have to at least learn in case you need to, but you don't have to kill! You can heal!" My voice was going rapid fire, so quickly that the words were nearly melding together.

Colt seemed to understand, though, and a smile started growing on his face. "How do I start, then?"

/

For the past week, I had been pushing Colt to learn how to use Chakra, control it better, and use the Henge and Clone jutsu. He was better at it than myself, and I guess it was because he was older. His Chakra control was amazing, able to start running on the trees in half the time I did.

After school, we would head over to his house, which was gigantic. His parents were apparently very well off, but almost never home, so there was no threat of interruption, thankfully. His bathroom was huge, actually, the bathtub the size of two Queen size beds. We filled it with warm water, and went into different rooms to change. I wore a basic blue one-piece suit, while he wore his Superman swimming trunks.

Water Walking was harder than I thought it would be. The constantly shifting molecules of the water weren't as solid as the trees or walls, and I had to continuously shift my chakra around to try and keep me afloat, though it didn't do much good. Colt and I constantly fell into the water, until after three hours, Colt was able to run on the water, and I was sinking.

He helped me get to the point where I was able to stand on the water, when it was perfectly still, and only stand. No running, no walking, nothing. If I did, my control was shot and I would fall into the water. This should have been easy with my so small reserves, but in truth, I sucked.

It took three more days before I was at Colt's level – or, the one he'd been on the first day, since he had gotten even better. It was slightly frustrating to me, that he was already better than me, even though he'd started weeks after me. But I didn't want it to keep me down, he was my friend and I didn't want to get jealous of him.

Colt was nice about it though, helping me up if I fell, giving me pointers. After the initial anger I felt at being so suck-ish, his advice started to get through. By Sunday, I was actually pretty good at water walking.

/

**Somewhere in Wave Country, Naruto-verse**

/

A retired monk opened his eyes after meditating for nearly three days, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He had never thought of using it before, actually contemplating about destroying it, but if what he saw was true, these children would need someone to teach them. Lest they hurt themselves, of course.

He would go immediately, but something in his gut told him to wait. There was one other they had to wait for. And he had always trusted his gut.

**/**

**A/N: So yeah, I introduce another OC, though this time he's from the Naru-world. I'm going to have a lot of OCs, yeah, but it all comes with writing this fic. It's slow moving and it won't be a while till our Monk goes to the real world. **

**Reviews are LOVE!**


	4. Poll Annoucement

**This isnt an update, sorry. **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU WANT UPDATES, CHECK IT OUT. That's literally what its there for; the poll question is 'Which story should I update first?'. **

**Go and vote! Its open!**

**If there is any trouble with the poll display or voting, please PM me about it and I'll try and fix it.**


End file.
